Dragon Ball: Ultimate Saiyan Rebirth
This Dragon Ball Story takes place after the events of the Battle of the Gods, with new villains appear, new forms and return of old familiar faces! 'SAGAS' The Battle of the Gods 2 Saga The Dark Korin Saga The Revival of F Saga Worst Wish Saga 'MOVIES' The Cool Down The Cool Down 2: Legacy 'Battle of Gods 2 Saga' This saga takes place after the Battle of Gods Movie with 1 Month, as Goku going stronger and achieving a new transformation, beating Bills and Whis, Vegeta enraged, trained for over 3 YEARS to achieve a more powerful form. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Episode 1: Super Saiyan 6 Episode 2: The Power of Whis Episode 3: 50% And the defeat Episode 4: The Time Chamber Episode 5: A True Prince Episode 6: Maximum Limit Episode 7: One Last Fight! Episode 8: The Dragon Balls Missing Episode 9: Moment Finale The Dark Korin Saga When the Dragon Balls where missing, an evil force was able to extract Korin's Dark side, helping him in creating new warriors like Blazzer and Igra, each of Blazzer and Igra have Power Levels of a Super Saiyan 6. It ended at the defeat of Dark Korin, however, The original Korin will die if the rest of his body didn't come back, Goku and Vegeta, sacrificed their Super Saiyan 5 Transformation, thus losing both Super Saiyan 6 and 7 forms, returning to the God State and heading into the Revival of F... Episode 10: Korin in deep Evil Episode 11: Blazzer and Igra Episode 12: Bigra, The Ultimate Combined Warrior EPISODE 13: The Burst Kamehameha Episode 14: Unwelcomed Episode 15: The Return of the Counterparts Episode 16: Korin in Danger Episode 17: Hygra VS Gohan Episode 18: Super Saiyan 5 Gohan!! Episode 19: Lost Hope Episode 20: Farewell, my Powers... 'THE REVIVAL OF F SAGA' THIS Saga is based on a true Dragon Ball story,.which is 2015 Movie... 'WORST WISH IN HISTORY SAGA' Upon losing the SS5, 6 and 7 transformations, Goku and Vegeta were in huge danger if someone like Blazzer, Hygra or Igra were revived, and the unknown Evil Force did that, and gave amount of its's Power Level into the missing Dragon Balls, wishing for the resurrection of all those who tried to conquer the universe, Goku and Vegeta easily defeating the former enemies, until Blazzer, Hygra and Igra came, defeating all of the fighters, with Hygra tying with Gohan who didn't sacrifice his SSJ5 ABILITY, Kibitoshin, giving Goku and Vegeta his own Potara Earrings! Fusing into SSGSS Vegito, thus beating the powerful trio in a hard fought battle. 'THE COOL DOWN MOVIE' Upon the defeat of the Golden Frieza, it was revealed that not only Frieza's Henchmen were planning to resurrect their master... As Salza, who didn't die from the Cooler Squadron, revived his master as well... Cooler who originally had Power Level more than FRIEZA, already achieved the Evoluted form and mastered it, gaining enough power level to match SSGSS Vegito, and with the destruction of EARTH, moving the battle yet again to the Kai World, and the movie continues in part 2. 'THE COOL DOWN 2: LEGACY MOVIE' Upon the end of part 1, and Vegito continues the battle with Cooler at the Kai World, Goku knew that in the Kai World, there is no time, so there is no limit for the Fusion Dance... Vegito, asking Buu to changing him back to 2 people... Which took a long time, Cooler who was distracted by SSJ5 Gohan and SSJ3 Gotenks, still defeated the 2 warriors, barely crushing Gohan's head... Goku and Vegeta returned into split beings again, using the Fusion dance, to form SSGSS2 Gogeta, Gogeta outmatched Cooler... But Cooler, went full power thus matching the Power Levels again, with the help of Gohan and Gotenks, Gogeta recieved their lended Powers, transforming into SSGSS3 Gogeta. Cooler, was then tormented by Gogeta, but even though Cooler was outmatched, he was able to survive 2 Big Bang Kamehamehas... But the fight ended with a last, decisive and final Big Bang Kamehameha ending the battle. With the aid of the Namekian Dragon Balls and Porunga, Earth was revamped again.